Esquizofrenia
by StIp4Evahre
Summary: Muchos pensaran que una vida con ella puede ser un completo infierno. Para mi es parte de mi día a día. Tan cotidiano como tomar un café y que de un momento a otro sea tu sangre la que rebalsa la taza.


**Lumpy pov**

Tener a una novia que sufre esquizofrenia no es nada fácil, básicamente, significa morir tantas veces en sus manos, sin que se dé cuenta de que el asesino no es su querido... ¨mr. pickles¨

\- ¡Cuidado cariño, Mr. pickles está detrás de ti! - Me gire para verla con un cuchillo para carne en la mano y suspire. Décima vez que me mata con ese cuchillo... Nota mental: Sacarle el filo a esa cosa.

Al menos esta vez fue un corte limpio en el inicio de mi estomago, la vi soltar el cuchillo y abrazarme con lagrimas en los ojos

\- ¡LO LAMENTO TANTO! - Ella se abrazo a mí acostándome lentamente en el suelo y comenzó a temblar mirando fijamente hacia la ventana. Oh, Mr. Pickles estará yendo a algún otro lado. Meh, por hoy no quiero que más gente muera por mi cordera

\- Quédate... conmigo... linda - La vi mirarme fijo y sonreír torcidamente secándose las lagrimas

\- E-Esta bien... - ella se quito su suéter y lo puso sobre la cortada - N-No hables Lumpy... - Mi novia es hermosa. Algo loca, pero es hermosa

Asentí cerrando mis ojos y ella empezó a tararear suavemente, sé que no tiene la culpa de estos ataques que tiene con su pequeño juguete. Lammy sufrió sus trastornos desde pequeña y sobre todo creo esta de más decir que la conocí cuando tuve que encerarla en la cárcel por provocar una oleada de muertes en todo el pueblo.

 _¨-_ _¿Por qué lloras? Tranquilízate por favor_

 _\- Nadie... Nadie ve a Mr. pickles moverse... es algo injusto... Él es quien lastima a los demás..._

 _\- Uhm... ¿te soy sincero? Yo te creo_

 _\- ¿en serio?_

 _\- Si, aquí todo es posible... ¿cómo te llamas niña? -_

 _\- L-Lammy..._

 _\- Lumpy. Un gusto Lammy.¨_

Esa fue la primera conversación que tuve con ella.

Ese día estaba totalmente desarreglada y alterada. Se veía muy linda a mí vista igualmente y aunque sea algo menor para mí, no le veo el problema a lo nuestro -Después de todo, ella solo es 4 años menor que yo-.

Nuestras conversaciones eran muy cortas, pero constantes en la cárcel, hasta que ella fue liberada y pudimos empezar a salir normalmente. Me costó bastante acostumbrarme al hecho de que mi tierna novia me destripe y crea que fue su pepino-mascota, pero había pequeñas cosas que me enamoraban cada vez más de ella. Por ejemplo, cuando ella se enoja arruga su nariz y la mueve de un lado a otro haciendo pucheros, cuando cocina algo ella empieza a bailar y cantar según lo que este cocinando o quizás también el hecho de que cuando la besas en la mejilla empieza a mover sus pies y sonríe como una niña pequeña.

\- ¡NO MS. PIKLES, DEJA ESO! - Abrí mis ojos exaltado y la última imagen que vi antes de morir fue a mi tierna y dulce novia con un florero en sus manos a punto de romper mi cabeza

 **(. . . )**

 **Lammy Pov.**

Desperté exaltada sentándome rápidamente en la cama, mi respiración se volvió agitada y me toque el pecho instintivamente. Mire a mis lados buscando cierta cabellera azul durmiendo a mi lado, pero no había nada

\- Oh, salchichas - Me levante y corrí hasta la cocina lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegue empecé a buscar a mi novio por todos lados, debajo de la mesa, en el sofá, en la cocina... ¿en el horno?

\- ¿Que haces despierta pequeña? - me incorpore totalmente y gire a verlo - Si me buscabas, estaba en el baño - él se empezó a reír y se acerco a abrazarme

\- ¡Idiota! ¡No me asustes así! - su estúpida sonrisa le hace mal a mi culpabilidad - Soñé que Mr. Pickles te mataba... - lo abrace más fuerte y cerré mis ojos sintiendo algunas lagrimas agruparse en mis ojos. Mi pequeño amigo es un problema para nuestra relación

\- No te preocupes, no me hizo nada ¿lo ves? Estoy bien - me separe de él para recibir un beso de su parte e incluso sentí sus manos acariciar me cabeza lentamente, correspondí al beso sonriendo y me abrace a su cuello

Tengo un novio que deja matarse por mi mejor amigo.

El mejor novio del mundo.


End file.
